


Hell of an escape

by astr0emeria



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Broken Bones, Patton is only mentionned, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0emeria/pseuds/astr0emeria
Summary: Logan escapes, but makes an interesting (and involuntary) discovery.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Hell of an escape

Logan ran. Logan ran like he never had before. He didn’t stop, even when his legs and feet started to hurt, even when he heard the shouts of people behind him, even when his glasses fell off. He knew if he returned there, the breach he had used would be fixed, he knew if he stopped, he would be surveyed intensely, he knew his life would become more of a hell than it already was. So, he ran. Fast and desperate, nothing would make him stop.

Branches slapped him across the face, rocks scrapped his hand when they caught him as he fell to the ground just to get up and run again. He continued to flee, twigs snapping underneath his feet. He had prepared a backpack with everything he needed to survive for a couple of days, but it was so heavy, it was pulling him towards the ground and making him slower. He should have ditched it, but he decided against it, he wouldn’t survive the night without it, and he could still flee.

Suddenly, an idea bloomed into his mind. It could work. When the opportunity came, he hid. He climbed in a pile of boulders that had come off the cliff at his right. He curled up between two rocks and made no sound hopping for the others to retreat. He stayed in the crevasses for what seemed like an eternity not moving and breathing in the most silent way possible. He couldn’t fail.

When he thought he heard no sounds he crawled back up and peaked outside his hiding spot. In the glimmering moonlight, he could see the blurry shapes of his pursuers below him furiously gesturing at each other, communicating without sound. He almost giggle, for once, it was a blessing that the town’s robes had such eye bleeding eye colors, he thought. Then reality came cashing back. They were going to find him, it was only a matter of time, he couldn’t go higher safely and surely couldn’t go down. He fell back down in the little crevasse and let despair envelop him as silent tear ran down his cheeks.

Hope had left him. He had prepared his plan for months, it was perfect, he shouldn’t have proposed to Patton to follow him. Logan knew Patton didn’t understand, but it felt like his only friend had betrayed him when telling his parents. They waited for him, to catch him, and they almost did, but he fled and now they would catch him.

He curled around himself, the cold of the air becoming heavier and making him shiver. He bumped against something, something he had forgotten about. His backpack. He was probably going to die without it, he’d say 90% chances of death, but he had no other options, he was not going back there and dying was better than the life waiting for him. It was his last chance, it was his final hope of making it, of escaping. It was his last chance and he was not going to waste it.

The town’s people swarmed over to the source of the noise quickly and silently, like brightly colored shadows. Taking the opportunity, Logan crawled out of his hiding spot and got back on the ground. Then, he ran. Again. His arms extended in front of him while he ran made him look ridiculous. He shot quick glances behind him every ten seconds to make sure no one saw him escape. He followed the side of the cliff until a slow slope started to form a path.

He caught his breath and tried to form a plan to try and survive. His stomach growled, pleading for food. Unfortunately, Logan just threw his supplies to escape his pursuers. The cold breeze of the night brushed his neck and made him shivered. He needed a shelter.

Logan started to climb, hopping for a cave or _something_ to protect him at least a little from the cold. He walked, but, now that the adrenaline was gone, his need for sleep got the best of him and his eyes started to close on theirs own.

It became so bad, he was almost sleepwalking. A branch snapped behind him and jolt him awake. He looked behind him fixing the shadows of the night. He saw nothing. He took another step forward, but his foot went far past were the ground should be and continued his way straight into the earth.

He stumbled forward and tried to catch the side of the pit, but failed. And he fell. It felt like the time slowed down to much more than what it should be. And even then, Logan only barely registered the irregular walls of the hole, his body twisting to find a position that wouldn’t kill him before the time continued his flow.

His body slammed downwards with force and his arm made a sickening crunch, pain shot through his arm and ran down his spine, tears escaping his eyes. He rolled on the ground and a whimper escaped his throat.

Pain was the last thing he remembered before darkness took over his mind.

\---

Everything was blurry, difformed, muffled, but he could make out part of what the voices near him said.

_‘...have to believe me...fell... think hurt...can’t...‘_

The voice was deep and rumbly like the sound of thunder, but covered in sirup. Another voice spoke up.

_‘...no...danger...won’t die...exit...’_

This one was rough and more feminine, like the sound of a rockfall.

Logan wanted to continue listening, but the darkness won again, and he fell into slumber once again.

\---

Logan slowly emerged from the sleep and groaned; every part of his body hurt. His head was pounding. He moved his jaw; his mouth was dry. He tried to roll over, but the jolt of pain that ran up his arm made him froze.

He whimpered. He slowly opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by a bright pale purple light. Logan tried to focus on the room around him, but he had lost his glasses and everything more than 30 centimetres away from him was a blurry mess.

He jolted in fear.

Where was he?

He tried to scream, but it came out strangled and weak.

He heard a sleepy groan and shuffling at the feet of his bed. Logan saw what looked like a man sitting slowly. He scrambled back, trying not to put weight on his wounded arm, but was stopped by chains attached to his ankles.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn’t know where he was and, now, he couldn’t escape.

The mysterious man yawned and stretched. And, to Logan’s horror, this included stretching a pair of enormous wings, wings that should definitely not be there on a normal human being. The extra limbs, who resembled a butterfly’s from the captive point of view, fluttered and came back in a resting position.

The man shot an uninterested glance at Logan and headed out of the room.

The prisoner grabbed the chains and pulled hard, trying to free himself. He heard the echo of footsteps coming near the room and tugged frantically at his restraints.

Another man entered the room. He made a small ‘tch and walked over to the bed Logan sat on. Logan quickly backed away until his back was pressed against the wall and turned his head away, closing his eyes shut and clutching his injured arm.

But, to Logan’s surprise, the man unlocked the chains restraining his legs.

“Sorry, from what I can see Remy _absolutely_ explained why you’re here.”

He sighed and extended his arm.

“Deceit.”

Logan warily looked at the hand in front of him and shook it.

“Logan.”

An uncomfortable silence settled on the two men. Logan cleared his throat.

“Why am-I here?”

“Oh, yes. I was going to go repair the hole in the roof of one of the tunnels you are currently in, but you fell and, well, you are very clearly injured.”

Logan hummed.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you fall in the very obvious hole in the ground.”

“I lost my glasses.”

“Uh. I can fix your glasses problem. At least, for a moment.”

He reached at the other’s face, but stopped midway.

“Can-I?”

Logan nodded and the man ran his thumb over Logan’s eyes. The air cracked with sparks of magic and warmth spread through the male’s eyeballs. He flinched, but, seconds after, the hand left his face and he opened his eyes.

It was a shock for Logan, he had worn glasses for almost all of his life, but, now, his vision was crystal clear. He looked in awe at the magician, but his expression quickly changed at the sight of the other’s face.

One side of it was covered in scales and his left eye had a slit pupil and a bright yellow iris. His ears were pointy and decorated with a lot of earrings. His teeth were sharp, and two fangs kept his mouth slightly agape. His tongue resembled a snake’s and flickered regularly, tasting the air.

Noticing Logan's surprise, Deceit smirked and waved his hand dismissively.

“I know, I have scales, now where do you come from? We’ll send you back now so you can reunite with your family or whatever.”

Panic gasped at Logan’s throat. He didn’t want to go back. He grasped the other man’s hand, fear in his eyes.

“No, please, I don’t want to go back.”

His voice was a pleading whisper. The other flinched away in surprise, but quickly recovered his neutral expression.

“Why?

“I escaped.”

“Where? Why?”

“It’s a long story…”

The scaled man chuckled.

“I have all the time in the world. So, what is your story.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another chapter, but I think I’ll let it like it is.  
> Also, time periods? What is that.


End file.
